SpongeBob in Manhattan (2017 Film)
''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lost in New York ''is a 2019 television film and it's a computer-animated and live action movie. It will be released in on April 6, 2019 with all new guest stars Meghan Trainor, Amber Montana, Kira Kosarin, Jack Griffo, Diago Velazquez, Kevin Michael Richardson, Drake Bell, Josh Peck and so many more. Summary After being sucked into a magical whirlpool to Manhattan, SpongeBob and his friends must find a way to get back home to Bikini Bottom. Cast Voice Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Gary * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy * Lori Alan as Pearl * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, Lerry the Lobster * Jill Talley as Karen Guest Stars * Amber Montana as Ruby Guide * Kira Kosarin as Liv, Ruby's friend. * Mace Coronel as Victor Guide, Ruby's little brother. * Eric Allan Kramer as Mr. Guide * Nancy Sullivan as Mrs. Guide * Finesse Mitchell as Terry * Jack Griffo as a Guy with a Spongebob shirt * Kevin Michael Richardson as a Cop * Taylor Swift as a Newscaster * Chris Tallman as Uncle Gorden, Ruby's Uncle. * Cooper Barnes as Cabbie * Ciara Bravo as Matilda * Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Miranda Cosgrove, Kyla Kenedy, Lizzy Greene, Jerry Trainor, and Jennette McCurdy as Fans * AJR as themselve (Members: Ryan Met, Jack Evan Met, Adam Brett Met) * Austin Mahone as himself Soundtrack # I'm Ready 2.0: Performed by AJR feat. Austin Mahone # Take It Home: Performed by One Direction # Lights Out: Edit Performed by RedFoo Music Video * I'm Ready 2.0: By AJR feat. Austin Mahone (From SpongeBob in Manhatten) Lyric Video * I'm Ready 2.0: By AJR feat. Austin Mahone (From SpongeBob in Manhatten) Trivia * This movie will be directed by Savage Steve Holland. Credits * Directed by: Walt Dohrn, Savage Steve Holland * Produced by: Paul Tibbitt * Written by: Derek Drymon, Stephen Hillenburg, Julia Pistor * Based on SpongeBob SquarePants by: Stephen Hillenburg * Starring: Scarlet Johansson, Tom Kenny, Clancy Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Bill Fagerbakke, Carolyn Lawrence, Mr. Lawrence, Meghan Trainor * Music by: John Powell * Cinematography: Tom Harting * Edited by: Damon Fecht * Production company: United Plankton Pictures * Distributed by: Nickelodeon * Released dates: February 6, 2017 * Running Time: 69 minutes * Country: United States * Language: English Movie Clips * Good Morning, Gary! * Manhattan * Whats Your Name? Sneak Peak # 1 SpongeBob: Where are we? Patrick: Hmm, a statue! Mr. Krabs: I dunno, maybe we at the new Bikini Bottom and so, that means new Krusty Krab. Squidward: No, you fool! Maybe we at Hollywood cause a magical whirlpool think that we famous, yes... Sandy: Are you kidding, guys! We at Manhattan, The Big Apple, New York. SpongeBob: Manhattan! Sandy: Yep, New York is a big city and now, we have to ask some new friends to help us back to Bikini Bottom. Patrick: Big city! Hey, SpongeBob, do you know that means. SpongeBob & Patrick: Vacation... (Laughs)... Squidward: You two really got the point, vacation. Mr. Krabs: Yep, exactly. Sandy: Well, yeah, woo hoo. Plankton: Well, we actually time to party anyway, let's go crazy. Dance Music Plays SpongeBob: Wow, Manhattan is so awesome. Patrick: I'll say and look! The famous singers... SpongeBob: Whoa, we should go party with them. Patrick: Party... Squidward: I'll party with you two. All The Way Up Clean Version by Fat Joe Plays SpongeBob: Party is great, we wanna stay Manhattan New York forever. Squidward: Yep. Patrick: New York and who's that. SpongeBob: Huh, oh hello, what's your name. Austin Mahone: What sup. Category:Nickelodeon Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:2017 films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Non-Fanon Category:Live-action films Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Children's films Category:2017 Category:Computer-animated Category:3D Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe (film series) Category:Feature film Category:Films directed by Savage Steve Holland Category:Paramount Animation films Category:2017 television films Category:2010s comedy films